


The Wolf and the Puppy

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, Lovers to Friends, Rubber Ducks, Sub Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: It doesn't have to make sense. It just has to work.Empathy is always better than sympathy.And there's nothing quite like having friends that just GET you.





	The Wolf and the Puppy

They weren’t dating. But they were certainly more than frenemies with benefits. Since their little romp in the alley, and with Clary and Simon dating, Jace and Maia found a sort of relaxed comfort in each other’s company. It didn’t hurt that the sex was phenomenal. But they even started just hanging out. Talking about anything and everything. Jace found it easier to confide in her the darker parts of his mind and his past, than it was with everyone else. Not because she was closer or more important, but because she understood. She never judged, she was never sad or angry on his behalf. She never gave him that god damned face that spoke volumes of pity and assumptions of weakness. When he told her the twisted evil thoughts that hid in the corners of his mind, she merely snorted and replied “Oh, I know that feel”. When he gave anecdotes and tales of the myriad of little tortures his father inflicted on him as a child, she just scowled and rolled her eyes, announcing “What an asshole. That fucking sucks dude”. To which he would nod in agreement, and they would move on. It was comforting in a way that no hug, or tear filled assurances of love had ever been.

Maia never made him feel broken. Never made him feel like a victim. She never judged, but she didn’t let him get away with anything either. She reminded him of his family. But without that intense love and connection that made it so hard for him to show them the worst of himself, to burden them with his troubles, or hurt them with his pain. He did love Maia. And she loved him. They both knew that. But it wasn’t romantic. It wasn’t even really familial. It was... empathy. Understanding. They recognized each other. They loved each other the way they were supposed to - and couldn’t - love themselves.

She told him that it was okay that he still loved his father. He told her it was okay that she still loved her ex.  


~*~

  
That first night. In the alley. Charged and frantic. Desperate and angry. Weeks of sexual tension boiling over into something tangible. She heard his breath hitch when his back hit the wall. Smelled the sharp spike of arousal. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, feeling his entire body shudder against her. The whining moan that escaped his throat was almost too quiet to hear.

Pressing her lips to his ear, Maia growled softly. “Good boy.” This time, the moan caught in his throat, and she caught his earlobe in her teeth. Pulling back slightly, she looked into his mismatched eyes. “Do you wanna be a good boy for me?” Those pretty eyes widened and his lips parted, but no sound came out. He nodded almost desperately. She released his wrists and pressed her thumb to his bottom lip. His tongue darted out, and she slid her thumb into his mouth. His eyes slid closed as he sucked gently.

Maia caressed his cheek for a moment before pulling her hand away, grabbing him where his neck met his shoulder, flipping their positions, and shoving him down on his knees. The whole process took all of three seconds, and Jace looked up at her, wide eyed and panting. “I wanna see if that smart mouth is actually good for something.” She growled, grabbing a handful of his hair. Jace licked his lips and nodded, leaning forward, he slid his hands up under her skirt, rucking it up on her hips. He pressed soft wet kisses to the insides of her thighs. He pulled her panties to the side with his thumb and licked into her, moaning like a starving man at a feast. Maia leaned back against the wall and sighed happily. This was _exactly_ what she needed. Seemed to be exactly what he needed, too. She pulled his hair hard with one hand, and scratched at the base of his neck with the other as he sucked on her clit. “Good boy.” She moaned.

Having a Shadowhunter on his knees for her was everything she could’ve hoped for. Having _Jace_ on his knees… Maia rolled her hips, grinding against Jace’s tongue. He stroked her thighs like he couldn’t get enough of the feel of her skin. Chewing on her lip, she tugged at Jace’s hair, tangling it around her fingers, and stroking the soft underbuzz. His hair was softer than she would’ve thought. His skin. His tongue. Her body shuddered and she held him still as she came against his mouth. “Oh _fuck_!” She groaned. She rested her head back against the wall and pet him as he licked her clean, pressing little kisses to her thighs and the creases of her hips. ”Good boy.” She gasped. “So good for me.” She ran her fingers through his hair, tucking it back behind his head like he usually wore it. It was a futile effort, and a bit moot, as the fucked out blissful look on his face kind of gave away what they were up to. “Did you come?” She asked, gently. She wouldn’t’ve been surprised if he had. She knew he hadn’t touched himself, but the noises he made as he ate her out were nothing short of euphoric.

He shook his head, looking up at her with glazed eyes. “You didn’t-“ He cut himself off and shook his head. “No.” He tried again, voice a little clearer, if still shakey. He left it at that, licking his lips.

She looked at him with a curious little smirk. “I didn’t what? Give you permission?” Her smirk grew into a predatory grin as his breath hitched. That scent of arousal was overwhelming. Desperate and intense. “Do you want me to take you home, little puppy?” She cooed.

The whimper that escaped him would’ve been pathetic if it wasn’t so damn hot.

~*~

Maia knew how to play him. ‘Like a cheap kazoo’ she liked to say. She knew what he needed. Because it matched what she needed. She needed control, and he needed to be controlled. Jace thrived under orders. Serving others. Being useful. Knowing he was needed, and cherished. Knowing he was good. And oh, but how he needed pain. Maia put him through his paces. She never gave leniency, but she always let him know when she was pleased. How good he was for her. How proud she was of him. And he was so good for her. Tried so hard. Wanted to please her.

~*~

Somewhere along the line, it stopped just being about sex. They talked. Really talked. And when Clary kissed him at the Seelie Court, he told Maia that she should make her move for Simon soon. They phased out the sex as they both got what they actually wanted. And almost surprisingly, they found that their friendship not only survived the loss, but thrived on its own.

“We should go feed the ducks in Central Park.” Maia mused one afternoon, Her text books strewn about in front of her on her kitchen table. Jace took a sip of his drink and looked at her like she was insane.

“What?! No!” He shook his head. “Ducks are fucking evil.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? You’re freaking obsessed with birds, and you hate ducks?”

“I am not obsessed. I just appreciate how amazing birds are. Ducks are not real birds. They are evil incarnate. I believe them to be a subspecies of demon, but no one will listen to me, so it’s not on any official Clave record.” He shuddered slightly.

“Jaaaaace?” Maia grinned. “Are you… Are you _afraid_ _of ducks_?!” She couldn’t even finish the question before she began to laugh.

“I don’t fear them!” He insisted. “I just don’t _trust _them!_”_

Maia almost fell out of her chair, she was laughing so hard.

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled. “Now focus. Do you wanna pass these exams, or not?”

~*~

Jace wasn’t expecting it. Didn’t know how to react.

He opened the door to his bathroom, and stopped cold. The sink was stoppered and filled with water. And floating on the water, about the size of a softball, was a bright yellow rubber duck.

“That. Fucking. _Bitch!_” He announced shakily to the empty room.

He punched her right on the arm for that the next time he saw her.

She laughed at him again.

~*~

“I got you something.” Maia shoved a small brown paper bag in Jace’s face.

“Is it poisonous?” He asked wearily, taking it from her.

“No. I found them at the flea market. They were fifty cents, and I couldn’t resist.”

Jace eyed her suspiciously as he opened the bag. Peering inside, he let out a choked laugh. Inside were an assortment of little rubber ducks. Each with a different costume. One dressed like Robin Hood with a little bow and quiver. One in bdsm gear, holding a whip. One wearing a smock and holding a paint brush and palette. One in a red cape with little fangs poking out of its beak. One with a wizard hat. One that also had fangs, but appeared to be sprouting fur out of it’s feathers. One with devil horns, and one with a halo.

“You are a fucking psychopath.” He declared, laughing as his eyes watered. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

~*~

The angel and demon ducks sat at opposite corners of his window sill. The wolf, vampire, and warlock sat atop his piano. And the artist, archer, and whip bearer stood guard on his bedside table, watching over him as he slept.

~*~

About a week later, Maia had Funko figurines of the Finding Nemo characters lining her bookshelf. And a little angel duck on her nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
